Centrifugal pendulums are used as rotational speed-adaptive torsional vibration absorbers in order to vibration-insulate in drivetrains of motor vehicles. In this case, pendulums are received on a pendulum carrier arranged rotatably about an axis of rotation in a manner distributed over the circumference and so as to be able to move in pendulum fashion, which pendulums are deflected in the centrifugal force field of the rotating pendulum carrier depending on torque non-uniformity with respect to the pendulum carrier on predefined pendulum paths or raceways and as a result the mass moment of inertia of the centrifugal pendulum is changed and a vibration-damping effect occurs. The centrifugal pendulum is configured for an excitation frequency which is adapted in a preferred manner to a main vibration order of the excitation source—in drivetrains of motor vehicles of the internal combustion engine.
In order to synchronize the pendulums elastically with one another and avoid pendulums arranged above the axis of rotation falling out of their pendulum bearings in the case of a stationary centrifugal pendulum and noises during switching off and restarting of the internal combustion engine, it is proposed in DE 10 2009 037 481 A1 to couple circumferential side ends of the pendulums adjacent in the circumferential direction to one another by means of spring units.
A centrifugal pendulum, in the case of which spring elements which have a rigidity in a predefined range are arranged at the circumferential side ends of the pendulums or pendulum masses adjacent in the circumferential direction, is proposed in German patent application no. 10 2015 204 011.9 which was not published at a prior date.